Robbins
by pounkcakereal20
Summary: It started out as a favor... But it turned out so much more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Callie's POV

_It is what it is... Life. _

One minute you can be the happiest person in the world, then boom! Life says "oh you think everything's going wonderful? Let's shake it up a little bit" I had a wife, with the most amazing wife ever, life was going pretty perfect... Until that beautiful pink bubble popped. My wife of three years had an unexpected complication during birth. Now our gorgeous baby boy has only one mother... And I love Jesse with everything I am.

It's not easy being a single mother but my friends help out so much. Now I am a single mother who works at one of the best hospitals in Seattle. My little Jesse is surrounded by surgeons who love him like he was there own son. His godfather, Mark, is like a father to him... He is always there when I need him. But I feel incomplete, wiped from emotion. I go day by day in complete autopilot. My wife Ellie had been gone for almost a year and I still can't get over her. Believe me, Mark has tried to get me "out with the ladies," but all I can think about is Ellie. Her green eyes, dirty blonde hair... And oh that laugh she had.

So here I am sitting with my friends at Seattle Grace Hospital thinking about her, she's all I ever think about besides my baby boy.

"Torres, what do you think?" Mark says while everyone else at the table is staring at me.

"Hmmm?" I wasn't even listening and I can tell by the look Mark is giving me that he knows why.

"Come to Joes with us tonight, it will be fun. You haven't been out in a while... It's time to get out Cal," Cristina says in between eating her her food.

Cristina was my roommate back when I first met Ellie. Her and Mark are like my rocks, without either of them i don't know how I would be getting through each day. Mark was my best friend in high school, he was the poster boy for heartbreaks. Now both of them are married; Mark to Lexie, and Cristina to Owen.

"I don't know guys, this would be my first time leaving Jesse at night, also I wouldn't be able to find someone to watch him on such short notice." I'm hoping they would just leave it at that and change the subject.

"I will watch him for you Callie, you need out of that house. Go and have fun with the others tonight." Lexie Grey says.

"Thank you for volunteering little Grey but no thank you. I'm not ready to go out and leave Jesse yet. Could you guys just drop the subject? Let's talk about Derek and his Alzheimer's clinical trial or something." They all are giving me the look... That pity look you get when your spouse dies and leaves you to raise a gorgeous baby alone look.

I pick my tray up and leave, the looks are to much. Everywhere I turn that look is stamped on nurses, fellow surgeons, and even interns faces!

I hear footsteps behind me, and I know it's Mark. The heavy stomping is a dead give away.

"Cal, wait. We may have pushed you back there and we are sorry," he says has he catches up with me. "I just want you to get over Ellie. Yes, she was a big part of your life, but time doesn't stop because she is gone. You need to come out and be with the living. If you don't like it then we can try it another time down the road... Cal just think about it okay?" We are now at my nurses station on the Ortho floor, and I hate the fact that Mark is right. So many emotions are playing across my face right now. Mark always sparks emotion in me, he just knows what to say. A smile slowly spreads across his face because he knows I am going to give in.

"Fine Mark, but under one condition; I call it a night at 11pm. Yes I know that's early but I'm not staying away from Jesse a minute later then 11pm. Take it or leave it Mark."

"Oh I will take it Cal, you will not regret this believe me." He turns and walks away real fast.

_So I guess I'm going out tonight. I turn and walk to the hospitals daycare, for some reason I need to see by baby boy_.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Greys Anatomy and Or characters... its Shonda Rhimes babies... i just like to play with her them. Any line, or sayings that are similar or not mine as well.

AU: Thank you all for the Follows, Favs, and Reviews!

AU2: My first Story! Let me know what you think... what you want to see. I will do my best... Really! I'm just doing this for fun, writing makes me happy. So if your wondering how much i will update with a new chapter just know that i dont know the direction of this story. Im writing as i go...

AU3: So make sure you Review with what you want to see happen! Because chances are i will use something!

Chapter 2

Arizonas POV

The hairs on the back of my neck is standing straight up. I can just feel someone watching me. So I can either do two things. One, Turn around and figure out who the heck is staring at me. Two, Wheel away and not bother trying to figure it out.

Decisions. Decisions. Decisions.  
>Oh what the heck... I sharply turn around and come face to face with someone I truly don't want to talk to. Mark freakin' Sloan. To say I'm confused would be an understatement.<p>

Mark being in my ward could mean a lot of things... But nothing good could come of it.

I squint my eyes at him... I can see that he looks a little sheepish. That's right, look into my eyes and know that what ever you want will **NOT** happen. He keeps looking around like he's about to ask me to do something that will get both is us in trouble. Jokes on you man whore, not gonna happen.

"Hey Robbins, how goes it?" Really Mark, I'm on to you...

"I'm super Mark, now, why don't you tell me what your doing in my neck of the woods." I put my pen in my pocket because it seems like what ever he is about to ask me won't be coming out anytime soon.

"Robbins, can't I come and see a friend? We haven't talked in forever, why don't we find some where more private?" Mark keeps fidgeting, why on earth would Mark want to talk to me?

"Not going to happen Sloan. What ever you want to talk about can be done in public. With people watching. Not behind closed doors."

"Noooo... I don't want what ever it is you are thinking about. Gosh Robbins I'm a changed man! I mean you had your chance at this," He says while sweeping his hand up and down his body (gag). "You turned me down multiple times, a man can only take so much." Maybe I had a little fun turning him down. I mean he kept on asking why... Ha! Probably should have told him I was a lesbian from the beginning. It was just so much fun messing with him.

"Mark, get to the point, I have sick children that needs there incredibly awesome doctor." I really don't have time for this.

"Fine, has Teddy talked to you at all?" Mark asked "and by the face your making I'm guessing not." Score one for the man whore!

"Why would my best friend need to talk to me Mark? Why don't you just ask me what ever Teddy was suppose to?" I can see his wheels churning in his head. He's probably wondering if it's a good idea for him to ask instead of Teddy.

"Okay I'm going to ask you then. But keep an open mind okay Robbins?" I give him a nod "You do know who Dr. Torres is correct?"

_That name rings a bell..._

_It was my first day as the head of a Pediatric Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital. I had a 14 year old come in with Acetabular Dysplasia. Which is an abnormally shallow hip socket that leads to uncovering of the femoral head and pressure on the rim of the hip socket. I asked around to see who is the best Ortho doctor to help me with this case. The 14 year old needed surgery and when I do my surgeries I want the best. Everyone that I talked to recommended Dr. Torres. You would understand my confusion when I paged Dr. Torres and the doctor sends someone else. I understand we are busy, but when the head of a department wants another head I would hope they would come themselves. I wasn't just mad, I was pissed._

_I was sitting with Teddy having lunch, she the only friend I had at the time, telling her what happened. She turns to me and says that what ever I am thinking about Dr. Torres to stop. _

_"What do you mean "stop?" She didn't show up Teds! She is the best at what she does and that kid needed her!" I'm getting irritated, But I could feel there was something going on that I didn't know. _

_"Dr. Torres has been through a lot the past year. I mean it's her story to tell. But, I don't think you will be working with her very much. If any." Teddy isn't making sense... "You see she just lost her wife, a wife I might add that used to be a Peds surgeon. The position that you just filled... that used to be her wife's position." Teddy tells me. "She's trying to get through it Robbins, but we all have to take it one day at a time." _

_I hear a page go off, we both check ours. Teddy snaps hers off her pants and huffs. "Mine, but think about what I said." She says as she is leaving the cafeteria._

_Im sitting and pondering what she said when I see a women walk into the cafeteria alone. She looks around like she is looking for someone and then goes and sits alone at a table. She had this aura about her that scream depressed. About now I feel like I was stalking her, just staring. I begin to get up and walk out the cafeteria and as I do I glance at the name stitched on her lab coat._

_Dr. Torres_

_Well at least I know what she looks like. _

_For the next couple of years it was more or less the same. I would page Ortho and someone other then Torres would show up. After a while I let it go. We almost never crossed paths and when we did it was because of a mutual friend._

So Mark asking me if I know Dr. Torres not only confuses me but kinda angry. "I know of her Mark, but tell me why are you asking?"

"Sloan!" Smack. "What are you doing! we had a plan! You talking to Robbins will never boast well to the plan! Why do I have to do everything?" Cristina says. "Okay Robbins what all has he said to you? Back up Sloan, let the master work."

I am kinda intrigued to know what they want now. I tilt my head to the side, not giving anything away.

"Cristina! I haven't said anything yet... But you can go ahead and do it o wise one." Mark says backing away from me. Cristina walks with purpose to me... I kinda don't want her to ask. She reminds me of a shark... She is a shark. I had her on one of her rotations on Peds... Let's just say the children didn't like her so much.

"Okay Robbins," Cristina says in a whisper "We need to ask a favor."

Favor?

_This should be interesting..._

AN4: So Chapter 2 is complete... im going to go ahead and eat my cake now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimor: I do not own Grey's Anatomy and or Characters... its Shonda Rhimes Babies... i just like to play with them. Any line, or sayings that are similar are not mine.

AU: This chapter is a little bit longer... a little bit. The beginning of the story we learn a little bit about Ellie. Again anything you want to see, let me know.

AU2: All mistakes are my own.

AU3: Sorry, but the italics weren't in the proper spot, had to edit it! Please... Proceed.

Enjoy

Chapter 3

Callie's POV

_"Why? Why did you make me fall in love with you? WERE GETTING MARRIED CALLIE!" _

_"Ellie please, I love you. Marriage is one thing, but babies is an entirely different story."_

_"So you don't want to have children with me? _

_"I guess I just never thought about it... I never thought I would find you. To find someone and spend the rest of my life with them. I've had crap relationships upon crap relationships. But the thing of it is Ellie, I love you, all of you. If you want kids then we will have kids. I just don't want to lose you. Plus, I can see the white picket fence and everything. You make me incredible happy, the kind of happy were I want to scream it from every rooftop. Baby, I want the world with you."_

_"Okay babe... just so you know... I love you too."_

* * *

><p><em>"Callie?"<em>

_"Yea El?"_

_"We need to pick a name for this little guy."_

_"What do you have in mind? Wait, how about this; We each pick our top three names and we both choose the one we like the most."_

_"Okay got it. But just so you know, your going to pick my top one."_

_"Is that so? We will see... Let's start with our number three and work our way to number one. Okay? So my number three is Lucas, number two is Anthony, and last but now least my number one is Benjamin."_

_"My turn (claps) my number three is Tegan, number two is John, and my number one is Jesse."_

_"Why Jesse? I would have never guessed that name..."_

_"Because back when I was in high school I was being bullied because of my sexual preference... One day the "top," bully almost broke my arm. She would have if a girl name Jessica didn't come and kick her ass before she could. Jessica's told me "just because you like girls doesn't make you different, so keep your head held high." After that no body bullied me. We become good friends until she moved away to Florida because her dad got a job there." _

_"Fine it can be Jesse under one condition..."_

_"Mmm...?"_

_"Our next child's name will be Benjamin."_

_"But what if it's a little girl?"_

_"We will figure that out when the time comes."_

* * *

><p><em>"Callie! OMG Callie! My water... It it it broke! He's coming!"<em>

_"Okay calm down. We've got this, we are prepared. Let me go get the suit case and then we can go."_

_"I can't believe this is happening. Callie, it's happening."_

_"What do you mean I have to leave the room? That's my wife! What is going on? Addison... just tell me, I left for five seconds to get coffee!"_

_"Look Cal, we got a PostPartum Hemorrhage, she's bleeding everywhere. We got the baby out, but there is blood everywhere. Just go into the waiting room and we will update you as soon as we can."_

_"No. I can't... She she she needs me!"_

_"Callie, what she needs you to be is strong for her and the baby. Yes, the baby is healthy, go and look at your 6 lbs 7 oz baby."_

_"But..."_

_Screams..._

_"ELLIE!"_

Callie shoots up in her bed. Just dreams, dreams that constantly on replay every time Callie falls asleep or even takes a nap like right now. It's around 5pm, Mark should be here in an hour or so to get her. She listens to the baby monitor to make sure Jesse is still asleep. The soft snores that she hears from the monitor confirms that he is still out. Taking deep breathes to calm her rapid heartbeat, she pulls herself from the bed to get ready to meet her friends at Joes. She picked out a red blouse and skinny jeans for tonight. She just started to put on her makeup when she hears the cries of Jesse over the monitor. She goes to pick up the baby that looks so much like her wife. Sometimes it's hard to look at him, to look into his eyes and know that Ellie had those exact same green. Or to make Jesse laugh and get him to say mami and realize that Ellie isn't around to witness her baby growing up. Callie gave Jesse his sippy cup and sat him down in his high chair. She walked to the nearest mirror to get her makeup done before Mark gets here.

"Okay little man, your going to have Auntie Lexie take care of you for a couple of hours." She looks over her shoulder to see his reaction. Getting none she continues. "This is the first time we have been separated, separated for a reason other then work. Just know that mami will not leave you for very long." She finishes her makeup and turns fully to Jesse."Think you can be a good boy for Auntie Lexie?"

Jesse just looks at his mami and smiles. That smile that lights up for whole room. The more he grows up, the more he looks like his momma. He is about two and a half years old now, he doesn't like to say much. But he is the most happiest baby that Callie has ever seen. Why wouldn't he be? He has surgeons that spoil him to death. Callie sighs and moves to pick up her son.

"Can't you just say no mami, don't go, I will miss you terrible?" Callie says bouncing him on her hip. She gets him to laugh "or that your not ready to have mami go out with her friends? How about this, let's fake you having a little fever! Then mami will stay home and take care of you! Best. plan. ever!" Callie shouts unaware that her friends have arrived on the other side of her door.

"Callie that is not happening! By the way this door isn't sound proof, we can hear you." Mark says on the other side of the door. Lexie snickers, completely on the verge of a full on belly laugh. "Get that ass over here and open this door before I call Cristina. Callie believe me, you don't want Cristina to come and get you."

Callie rolls her eyes and goes to open the door. In swoops Mark who automatically takes Jesse from Callie's arms and hands him to Lexie. Callie shakes her head and proceeds to get ready to leave. Leather jacket on, purse in hand, Mark and Callie head out for a night Callie wishes would come to an end quick.

* * *

><p>Walking into Joes, opens a flood gate of memories for Callie. It's hard for her to walk in and know Ellie isn't by her side. Mark can sense Callie's mind going miles a minute and puts a reassuring hand on her lower back. Callie turns and looks at Mark, silently thanking him for the support at the moment. They both walk to the bar and order some drinks, Mark looks around for there friends and spots them in a corner booth toward the back of the bar. Mark nods his head in that direction and they both walk to the table were there friends are.<p>

The typical groups is here today. Meredith and Derek is there chatting closely with Cristina and Owen.

"Well look who it is! Am I so drunk that I passed out and dreamed this up? Callie Torres here in the flesh? Why didn't anybody tell me she was coming today?" Miranda Bailey slurs. Bailey automatically hugs Callie when Callie gets close enough.

"Well Bailey looks like your already drunk, at what? 8pm? That's a shame." Callie says.

"Were all so glad your here Callie. What ever you want to drink tonight is on us." Derek Shepard says to distract Bailey from ripping one on Callie.

"Thanks guys, so get me updated on everyone, I want to know everything." Callie sits for an hour just drinking up everyone's stories. It's amazing what you miss when your a single mother working at the same time. Callie sits and listens but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Every move she makes it's like that gut retching feeling in the pit of her stomach. What isn't helping is that Mark and Cristina seem to be giving each other the "look." A look that Callie has seen multiple times when they both have some ludicrous plan. What doesn't make sense is that Teddy, Marks friend, keeps looking around.

"Teddy is everything okay? Do you need to use my phone to call someone?" Callie asks finally. She couldn't take her looking around anymore.

"What? Oh, no. I'm fine. Just waiting for a friend to show up. She should have been here by now." Teddy says. Callie didn't know if she was lying or not. Callie just had never had the time to get to know Teddy. Mark had a "thing," with her a long time ago and in the end they decided to just be friends. Callie really has never had a problem with her.

"Anyways... to more important things, Callie why haven't you had a tequila shot? And why don't you go get them for me, I need my energy when I kick Marks ass at darts later." Cristina says.

"I don't want tequila Cristina, I'm fine with the red wine I'm drinking right now." Callie explains. "Besides, you could win darts with Mark even if you were blind folded, Mark sucks at darts."

"Hey! I'll have both of you know that I'm kick ass at darts..." Mark says while sipping his whiskey. Everyone at the table just stares at him. "I am good at darts! I just let Cristina win because she's a girl and I don't want to hurt her feelings. Plus back in the day chicks loved to win, winning for them means winning for me." Mark says winking at Cristina and Callie.

"Ew... No winking! And what ever man whore! I challenge you to darts right now! Don't cry to mommy when I kick your ass!" Cristina says sprinting to the dart table. Mark smirks, looks at Callie and silently asks if she will be okay alone. Callie nods and Mark calls out "Alright, let's do this Yang."

Callie shaking her head goes to get a refill of her drink. The closer she gets to the bar the more she feels someone staring at her. She sits at the bar and waits for Joe to take her order. In the meantime she feels someone slid into the chair beside her. Not giving it much thought she tells Joe her order. Getting her drink, she turns the opposite direction of the person that just sat down to return to her seat, when she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns and comes face to face with striking blue eyes... The bluest eyes she has ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Arizona, and you must be Callie... Right?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Greys Anatomy and Or characters... its Shonda Rhimes babies... i just like to play with them. Any line, or sayings that are similar are not mine as well.

AU: I'm realizing that work and writing is a lot lol. So if my updates come slower its because I'm up for management and I am sooo busy!

AU2: Please review! Remember all mistakes are my own. No beta, just me.

AU3: Shout out to georgelouisanddragons! Thank you for being an awesome person and giving me the courage to upload this story!

Chapter 4

Arizona's POV

"But my friends call me Robbins, it's my nick name." I tell Callie. That's the last thing I say to her before she tries to turn and walk away. Not what I was expecting, at all. I grab her and spin her around, now she is looking at me like I have grown three heads. Mmm... This might not be as easy as I thought it would be.

"But... you don't care I see. Let me get you in on something, you see that person at that table?" She looks a little confused, and when she figures out that the person I'm talking about is sitting at the table she was just at... Her eyebrows shoot up. "My friend Teddy has been looking for me tonight -and might I add- all day. It's quite hilarious. She's suppose to ask me something... Probably should go over their and talk to her... Or I can let her sweat." I'm looking at Callie now with interest, nobody and I mean nobody walks away from Robbins. Ever. Callie leans her back on the bar and turns her head to me. I get the feeling that I have her full attention now. She hasn't even said anything yet -which for me- has never happened before. I can see she is sizing me up, wondering if she should even continue this conversation. While she is deciding that, I let my eyes travel her body, and boy is it a body. Curves where a women's curves are suppose to be. Traveling up her body I come to some delicious breasts. I keep traveling north and come to her luscious lips that are oh so kissable. Finally I land on her eyes, eyes that I can see have gone through so much. Dark brown eyes that I know I could easily become addicted too. _Wait Robbins, slow down._

"So..." Callie drawls "while your opening checking me out, you could be over there with your friend right now. You wouldn't want her to keep you waiting, would you?" Crap I was caught! But the thing about it is, I'm not even sorry. Callie sees that I'm not going to deny it and when I nod my head she continues "Can I ask you a question?" I tilt it waiting for the question, a question I'm probably not ready to answer."How do you know Teddy?" Well, I at least I was right.

"How about this, you let me but you your next drink, then I will tell you how I know Teddy." I say to spare me time to come up with an explanation. I can see now she wants to back out. She keeps looking at the people walking past us every now and then. Finally she turns her head to me and I get the feeling she is going to try to leave again, so I try to stop her with "pretty please?" I smile, and bam! I hit her with the dimples, nobody can resist these dimples.

"Fine, but how did you know who I am? I haven't met you before..." Callie mumbles "any who I really don't care, but it's nice to meet you Robbins " She extends her hand to me and I shake it. You know that intense reaction you get sometimes? Like a good surgery comes in and you know that it's going to be one to remember. My skin felt on fire when I touched her hand. That fire traveled right between my legs. She has melted me with just one touch, I wonder if she felt it to? That unexpected spark, because Callie wears a good poker face, I can't seem get a good read on her. "So, how do you know Teddy?" She asks again. My first instinct is to be straight up with her, but I can't. How could I tell her I am surgeon, a tiny human surgeon, just like her deceased wife? So instead I say "We go way back to college." She nods her head and starts to sip on her drink.

"You should probably go over there and talk to Teddy, she seemed like she really was looking for you earlier." Callie says. There is just something about Callie that really interests me.

"But see if I go over there and talk to Teddy I won't be talking to you anymore Calliope." Smooth Robbins, I just can't help myself. Callie smirks at me and moves closer to me. _Oh my gosh, breathe Robbins._

"Talk. To. Your. Friend" Callie turns and walks away from me. I see that she is heading back to her table and I follow her. Side to side her ass swept, I have a feeling she was doing it on purpose. Calm down Robbins, you do not do relationships...this is just a favor. I get to the table and Teddy grabs my arm and literally drags me across the room to a secluded spot. She just stares at me for a minute. I raise my eyebrows at her, silently asking her what?

"Arizona Robbins," Teddy starts to say, crap full name means big trouble. "Where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you all day! Mark, Cristina, and I have some stuff we wanted to run by you. Like a favor... But it's to late now!" Teddy says vexed. I think she starts to get angrier when I just smirk and tilt my head at her. "Robbins, I'm not afraid to wipe that smirk off your pretty face."

"Relax Teddy, Mark and Cristina all ready talked to me. Actually the word I'm looking for here is bombarded me earlier today. I agreed, but in order for me to continue, you have to let me get back to Callie." Teddy is squinting at me, trying to see if I'm lying. She knows I do not have a close relationship to either Mark or Cristina. Finally she must have come to a conclusion because she gives me a nod and a shove in Callie's direction. I walk back to the table and sit next to Callie. She is in a conversation with Derek and she didn't notice I sat beside her. I give Derek a look and then I tap Callie on her shoulder again. She turns her head and raises her eye brows at me. She probably wasn't expecting me to come and talk to her anymore tonight.

"So Calliope," I start to say but Callie interrupts me, "It's Callie, remember?" I nod and continue "would you do the honor of dancing with me?" I know she is going to say no but I beat her to the punch "besides, if you say no, I'll just keep asking." Callie just smiles at me and turns to continue a conversation with Derek. I lean really close to her ear and say "please with cherries on top, just one dance and that's all. But, just to forewarn you, I'm an awesome dancer." I look at her and notice she has goosebumps on her arms, _interesting_.

"I really don't want to dance Robbins, go and shake your groove thing with Teddy." Callie says.

I laugh and say "Just one dance, that's all I'm asking for."

She gives me this sigh and agrees. I clap my hands and grab hers and pull her to the jukebox off to the side of the dance floor. I turn my head to the direction of the darts and see Mark and Cristina giving me a thumbs up. Really guys? I roll my eyes at them and start to look through the music selections. I come across a sexy Latin song and put my money in and it starts right away. I grab Callie spin her around and we both start dancing to the beat of the song. What I expect was Callie to be a little reserved in the beginning. But what I didn't expect was how sexy Callie's hips shook when she gets into the song. I can dance, but Callie is on another level with her moves. Note to self: take more salsa dancing classes. She turns her back to me and starts to sway her hips to the song. My eyes zero in on her hips and I couldn't help myself, I had to touch them. Astoundingly she didn't push my hands off her hips. She pushes back into my body and that's when I know that this thing I agreed on. This favor could easily blow up in my face. I can hear Cristina in the back of my head "_Robbins, just don't fall for her, she needs to get out from time to time, I don't think she is ready for a relationship yet. She just needs to know that she still can get anyone she wants. Just don't screw this up roller girl."_ I laughed it off, I mean really? Me? Relationships? But now I am completely and utterly captivated by Callie. These feelings have never happened to me before.

Callie spins in my arms and I come face to face with a mega-watt smile. Her eyes are shining so bright it makes me smile. Her eyes go from looking into mine to my lips. She looks back into my eyes and I see the dark brown I melted in earlier become completely black before me. I step completely flush into her and just when I go in for a kiss I see her panic. One minute she is in my arms, the next she is across the bar to Mark and Cristina.

I watch her leave the bar with Mark and come to the conclusion that I will not let her slip through my arms again. But how do I get close to her when my very line of work just might break her? More importantly how do I find a way to get to know Callie even more? Because I so want to get to know her more.

I walk over to Teddy and tell her i am calling it a night. She wants the details between Callie and I and I just couldn't do that today. I tell her I will tell her all about it tomorrow. I get home and realize that this part of the night is when I would be in some random women's arms. That we would be at it until early the next morning then I would slip out of her home before she wakes up. But not tonight, for the first time I didn't go to the bar and score. Something happened to me tonight, I can't put my finger on it. Being to tired to even try to figure it out I wash my make up off and get in my pajamas and head to bed.

_That night was the_ _first night I dreamed of Calliope Torres._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Greys Anatomy and Or characters... its Shonda Rhimes babies... i just like to play with them. Any line, or sayings that are similar are not mine as well.

AN: Sorry for the delay, I meant to upload this last Tuesday, but life got into the way...

AN2: Reviews are what keeps me uploading quicker... And remember all mistakes are my own. No beta.

AN3: georgelouisanddragons your awesome!

Chapter 5

Callie's POV

Stupid, stupid, and stupid. Have I mentioned stupid? That is all that is running through my head right at this very moment. I honestly do not care what Mark is saying to me right now. I vaguely pick up on this one sided conversation he seems to be having with himself. All I can think about is a blue eyed, dimpled, blonde women who I almost kissed last night. I was lost in the moment, the feel of someone in my arms. Once I snapped out of it I realized that I hardly knew her. What was I thinking? I can tell you what I was thinking... I WASN'T.

"Torres! Your not listening! Oh wait, are you thinking about someone else?" This is what I get for telling him what almost happened with Robbins... "Because I'm perfectly fine with you telling me what your thinking right now. Especially if it involves you and a certain blonde naked together." Mark smirks. A few people turn there heads our way when they hear how hard I smack Mark. Sound really does carry when your in the cafeteria and only a few people are present. I'm not even sorry for hitting him. "Geez Cal, I was just kidding." He says while rubbing his neck. Sometimes I regret saying anything to Mark.

_Last Night:_

"_Callie, can you walk a little slower, and explain to me what happened in there?" Mark asks me seriously. He grabs my arm and spins me around._

_"I just, I need to get to my son... I can't be in there for another second." I start to turn around again and he stops me. He gives me the look, that 'spill' look. I knew if I didn't tell him the reason for my hasty departure he wouldn't let me go. Drop kicking Mark today isn't in my schedule_.

_"Fine, I almost kissed a girl tonight. That blonde that I was dancing with? It was her. I'm not ready for it, I have Jesse that I need to think about. Hooking up in a dirty bar isn't what I want. I just, need to see my sons face right now Mark. Okay?" Mark looks intently into my eyes but just nods. I turn and walk home, relieve Lexie of her babysitting duty and just spend the night with my son. Wishing Robbins would get out of my head. Why is life so complicated all the time? _

"That's the thing Mark, what happened last night should have never happened. Why didn't you come and save me? IshouldhaveneveragreedtodancewithherMark!" At the end of this little speech I realize I said that pretty fast. Mark just stares at me for a minute. He looks around to make sure nobody has seen my freak out.

He turns back to me and says "Okay first of all, slow down... Because if you don't, I know there will be a Spanish rant in the future," I almost hit him again but he puts a finger up to stop me "Secondly, you just danced. So what you almost kissed, blondie looked like she was hot." He says while biting into an apple. "What you need to do is get out more, don't let what happened last night stop you. It was just a dance, not a proposal."

I'm pondering what he said on the way to see Jesse. I mind starts to wonder about Robbins and how I feel like I have seen her before. But there are a lot of blondes that come in and out of my life. I'm always focused on my son and his well being that I hardly notice anyone else. The question is how did she know my name, out of all the people in the bar? Was it because of Teddy? Someone as hot as her (yes hot) does not just walk up to some random person knowing there name. I'm thinking about this when I walk into someone unexpectedly. I glance up and realize I walked right into a fury of red hair whom belonged to Addison Montgomery.

"Addie! When did you get in? Why didn't you call me and let me know you were here? I would have picked you up from the airport." Addison, being sent on a conference, was out of the loop. I hoped to keep it that way. Addison, or Addie as I prefer, knew me from high school as well. It was Mark, Addison and I against the world. She was the person that introduced me to Ellie, claiming that Ellie was my soul mate. When Ellie died, Addison was the only one I could be around that didn't make me want to scream. Eventually, I started to come around to socializing again with Mark or Cristina, but through it all Addie was my rock.

"The bigger question it seems to me is what is new with YOU? Because the word on the street is you got out yesterday." She is wiggling her eyebrows at me, stupid Mark Sloan.

"Okay what did Mark say to you? Because I guarantee he exaggerated beyond the norm." I say as I continue my journey to the daycare to see Jesse. Addie falls into step with me.

"I talked to Cristina, who talked to Mark actually. She says that you just met a certain Blonde, and that you almost did the mcnasty with her."

Shaking my head I explain with a groan "No Addie, I dance with a blonde women whom I almost kissed. There was no way I would do the 'mcnasty,' with her. You do remember that I have a son to think about right?"

"Mmm... What ever you say Callie. On another note how is my godson? Has he been getting into a lot of trouble now that he is running?" Addie asks.

"He is good. I really think that it doesn't matter what he does, just everything he does reminds me of Ellie. The other day I walked in on him in his crib. He was playing with an Elmo toy that sings. It was the cutest thing, he was just dancing like nobody's watching. Even though Ellie is gone, It feels like there is a part of her still in him." I tell Addie once I get to the daycare to see Jesse. It has been a tradition between Addison and I to go and see Jesse on our breaks. Either together or separate, we always try to find the time.

While walking into daycare I walk into a scene that has me smiling from ear to ear. Jesse is dancing with a girl who has grown up in the same daycare as him. He wasn't just a bobbing up and down but a jumping in the air type of karate move. What cracks me up is the fact that he hasn't mastered the art of balance yet. So half way down he will stumble and almost fall. Addison and I look at each other and back to Jesse. Their is only one thing we both can do, dance it out. We join in on the two cuties until we get pages back to work.

* * *

><p>"Hey Callie, you should let me take Jesse out today." Addie says on a random slow hour of the day. I just raise my eyebrows, visually asking her to explain the reason.<p>

"I haven't seen him in a week, I just want to take him out with me. You have him all the time. Your a wonderful mother, but sometimes you need a break as well. Plus, I want to spoil him, he deserves some Auntie Addie time. Please Cal."

"I don't know, I was away from him yesterday. I have never been away from him for such a long period of time. What if he wants me? What if he doesn't like being away from me? I don't want him getting scared. I don't want anything to happen to him." I end in a whisper. Addie walks to me and hugs me.

"He can't be with you all the time. He need to get out more... Let me just take him today for a test run. If it turns out horrible we will do it again later." Addison softly explains to me. I nod and she continues "I will pick him when I get off of work. I bought a car seat and everything so don't worry your pretty little head."

"On one condition, you promise me that you call every hour so I can see how he is. This is his first time away from me, I want to make sure he is doing fine."

"Sounds like a plan. You go home after work and take a long bath. Have some Callie time to yourself. Jesse and I are going to have a ball." Addison says walking away from me really fast. I guess she was thinking I would change my mind, and she would have been totally right.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day it is weird to not going home with my son. Sitting in this big apartment alone is not something I am used to. I took a bath but it did not feel right. Not having Ellie there with me made the bath feel eerie. Sitting in front of the television now, I look around and realize the apartment has never been this quiet before. I just couldn't be in this apartment one more second. I grabbed my keys, jacket and phone walked out the door. Walking along the side walk I come to this little café that l have never noticed before, it looks perfect to just relax. Getting in line, I order a small black coffee and make my way to the back of the café. I sit down and start to sip my coffee. What makes me cough on my coffee and spit it all over the table is the fact that Robbins, not ten minutes later, walks right through the door. Damn, I should have realized that I could run into her again. I look around and try to decide what to do. Should I hide under the table and hope that she doesn't look? Or should I try to sprint to the bathroom? I'm going to go with the first one and hide under the table. Seconds tick by and just when I think I'm in the clear I hear a voice clear their throat.<p>

"You know I can see you right?"

Dammit, why can't I have just crawled into a hole and died?

I see legs bending and come face to face with twinkling blue eyes. She tilts her head and smiles to me. "I'm not going anywhere, so you better come out from under there. I don't bite, that is, unless you want me too." She says while biting her lower lip.

_Shit. Shit. Shit_

_Why do I find myself in these type of situations?_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Greys Anatomy and Or characters... its Shonda Rhimes babies... i just like to play with them. Any line, or sayings that are similar are not mine as well.

AN: Coffee has become my best friend this week. I went to a management class and passed! With the help of coffee of course. 10 second dance party starts in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

AN2: Remember that all mistake are mine... So if you see any, just know that I'm working to get better and better with each chapter.

AN3: Anything you want to see happen eventually with the girls? Let me know!

AN4: Sorry for the delay... I have no excuse other then the fact that bend and break got me down a little bit. But I'm rooting for our girls! This story must go on!

Chapter 6

Callie's POV

_Embarrassing, this situation is so embarrassing_. I clear my throat and rise from under the table. I sit down in my chair and Arizona copies me and sits down as well. I don't remember giving her permission to sit down at my table? I feel like she has a bad habit of making herself at home. What's odd is the fact that I don't seem to mind. It gets a little bit awkward between us. I don't know what to say, but thankfully she breaks the tension that was beginning to rise.

"So Callie, funny seeing you here. If you don't mind me asking, why were you hiding underneath the table? Like I said, I don't bite." Robbins says while smirking at me.

"Your so funny," I say, think fast Torres, don't go down without a fight "I dropped my phone on the ground and I was trying to get it. I'm expecting an important phone call from one of my friends. I wasn't hiding or anything." Smooth one Torres, looking in Robbins eyes I could see that she doesn't believe me. Not changing my story Robbins.

"Is that so? Mmm... Well if you don't mind me asking, why are you here? I've never seen you around here before." Arizona says while taking a sip of her coffee. Funny I didn't even see her with coffee. See makes coffee look so sexy... _dang it Callie snap out of it!_

"I had some free time, and my apartment was kinda quiet. So I decided to take a walk and clear my head. Came across this little café." I say while taking a sip of my own coffee.

Robbins starts to speak again when my phone rings. Looking at my screen I see that it is Addison, I look up and see that Robbins is looking at me intently, I hold up my finger and answer the phone. "Hey Addie how is it going?" I hear squealing in the background and what sounds to be the song "Row your boat," really loudly.

"We are good Cal, I think we have a dancer here. Every song that comes on he starts kicking and bobbing his head to the music. It's quite hilarious. We are on our way to get some food right now. I'll texting you when we are on our way to your place okay?" Addie says really loudly. One would think she was at a concert by the way she is shouting through the phone at me. I give Robbins a "I'm sorry" look.

"Okay Addie, I will be home in a few anyways." There is a pause on the other side of the phone then I hear Addie ask "Your not at home Callie? You are suppose to be relaxing, that's why I took Jesse in the first place. Well besides to spend time with him of course."

"Addie I'm at a café right now. This is time for myself, just not at the apartment. I'll be waiting for that text Addie. You both have fun." I hear a good then the line goes dead. I sneak a peak at Robbins and she is giving me a smile, I can see one of her dimples popping out. "Sorry about that, it was an important phone call."

"No problem, if you will excuse me, I have to use the restroom. Be right back." Robbins says while getting up from her chair. On her way to the restroom I couldn't help but notice her wardrobe looks like she just got off of work or something. Dress pants, with a cute blue shirt that matches her eyes perfectly. I was so zoned out that I didn't even notice Robbins return from the restroom.

"So... Callie" Robbins starts saying making me jump. She snickers and continues "sorry, did not mean to scare you... So who was that on the phone if you don't mind me asking?"

"It was just the friend I was telling you about. Let's just say she has something important to me, and I expected updates on it. What about you? Your dressed to kill, going into work or something?"

"No, just got out of work. Was about to head home actually. That was, until I saw someone crouching down under a table. She looked familiar to me, so had to see who it was."

"Funny Robbins, could you tell me something?"

"Depends on what you ask..."

"Why do people call you Robbins instead of your real name? You don't seem like the type who was named after the state." Robbin raises her eyebrows at me, probably wasn't expecting that question. I can see that she is pondering whether or not to tell me.

"How about this, I have to head home now... Have to be at work super early. Give me your number and we can come back here and I will be happy to tell you it." She has this smug look on her face, she knows I wouldn't give her my number. I wonder what gave her that idea? "Also if I have to tell you my story, you have to tell me something I don't know about you... Only fair."

"Fine. Sound like a deal. I have to be going anyway... My friend who I was talking to earlier just texted me anyway. Gotta head back to the apartment." I can see Robbins is surprised, I can of am surprised as well. We exchange numbers and I start my trek back to my apartment. Walking back to my apartment feels different then walking from it... _There is is calm_.

* * *

><p>Right when I make it to my door I see Addison who is carrying my son. She must have said something funny to Jesse because he starts giggling... I love my sons laugh and smile.<p>

"Well it looks like you had a good time! Come here," I take my son from Addison and make my way into the apartment. Jesse lays his head on my shoulder letting me know that he is wiped. My poor baby... "Addison I'm going to lay him down and get him to sleep, be right back."

Once I get Jesse down I step into the kitchen and see Addison giving me that look. The look that says 'I know what is going on so you better spill' look. Sometimes it amazes me how preceptive Addison is. "What Addison? Why that face?"

"Who were you with when I called you on the phone earlier? Don't give me any crap, I know you... Explain."

"I don't know what your talking about." Which gets me an eye roll from Addison. Addie walks up to me and slaps me on my shoulder. "Dammit Addison fine! Remember that blonde we were talking about at work today? Well she showed up at the café I happens to visit for the first time. It wasn't planned, I'm as surprised as you... Nothing happened, we just talked." Addie leads me to the couch and turns and faces me. She has this look on her face... I can't place it. The same look that Cristina and Mark was sporting at Joes. _Something is going on..._

"Callie I love you, you do know that right? This women seems like a great person... I just don't want you to fall for the first person that sparks interest in you. Maybe you have already heard this from Mark, but all of us want you to get out more. You are allowed to have some fun." She looks into my eyes probably trying to find if I will get mad at her. This wasn't what I was expecting her to say that is for sure. I just nod my head and she knows I understand what she is trying to say. "Okay so Im going to head out, have to work early tomorrow, a sixteen year old is pregnant and needs my brilliant surgical skills."

Addie make her leave and I pop in mine and Ellie's wedding video. All these emotions about Robbins makes me miss Ellie so much. Listening to her laugh calms me... Looking out the window I see that life come and goes faster now that Ellie is gone. But for the first time watching our wedding video, I'm not crying. Does this have to do with Robbins? Or maybe it is about the fact that a women is interested in me again. I think I will talk to Mark about this tomorrow.. Also about calling Robbins. I lay down and keep watching the video, some how along the way I fall into a calm sleep.

_For the first time since Ellie past away, no nightmares plague me. _

* * *

><p>AN5: yes this is a short chapter... But my next one will be longer... Some secrets will be out. The cat out of the bag if you will...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Greys Anatomy and Or characters... its Shonda Rhimes babies... i just like to play with them. Any line, or sayings that are similar are not mine as well.

AN: Sooo sorry this took a while... I've been so busy and the times I wasn't busy I was either getting caught up with fics or sleeping. Becoming a manager is so stressful. The only thing getting me through it is calzona. Alright guys... Here is the next chapter!

AN2: Reviews make me want to write quicker! The more the better!

Chapter 7

Arizona's POV

Coming to a stop in front of Arizona's door, Teddy comes to a conclusion that Arizona is the one who is blasting the music. Taking a chance, Teddy turns the door handle and is rewarded with a site that will permanently be edged in her brain. Arizona Robbins dancing to the the song "Wanna be," by the Spice Girls. Walking into the apartment, Teddy leans on the doorframe silently watching Robbins wiggle to the beat. What makes it even more amusing is the fact that Robbins is belching out the song. Robbins, feeling like someone was watching her, turns around and comes face to face with Teddy who looks amused. Coming to a halt, Robbins goes and turns off the music bringing a silence to the apartment.

"Oh don't stop because I'm here... Wiggle that groove thang like nobodies business." Teddy says through a fit of giggles. "Oh I wish I would of had a camera... Priceless. Just in case one of those bimbos who your always taking home told you wrong... You cannot sing. You hit notes only dogs can hear Robbins."

"Oh shut up Theodora, you're just jealous because I have awesome moves." Robbins snaps shaking her hips side to side. "Also I know I can't sing... But I was the only one here... Got to let loose sometimes Theodora!" Eventually Robbins stops her rant and starts walking into her kitchen. She grabs a drink of water for both herself and Teddy and goes and sits on the couch. Teddy starts sipping her water looking at Robbins. "So are you going to tell me what happened that night? It's been a week... I want some details."

"No Teddy... Okay fine really I don't know what to say, we danced, we almost kissed, and she left. I ran into her the day after and we exchanged numbers but I'm to scared to call her. It's wasn't suppose to be like this, I wasn't suppose to like her... Why did I agree to do that Teds?" Robbins groans. She lays down on her couch thinking about those chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't know Robbins, but you better figure it out because she isn't one to be messed with. She has gone through so much." Teddy puts her water down and kneels in front of Robbins. "I just came over to ask about that night, we both have an early day tomorrow. We can talk more tomorrow okay?"

Robbins nods and Teddy leaves her apartment. For a week Robbins has been on high alert because she didn't want to accidentally run into Callie... Then there was the fact that Callie hasn't called. Talking to Mark Sloan isn't going to happen... What makes it worse is the fact that Robbins has to work with Addison on a sixteen year old pregnant women. Robbins knows that Addison knows just decides to stay out of it. _When did Arizona's life become so stressful?_

Laying down in bed for the night after eating some amazing pizza Robbins hears a beep go off on her phone. Looking at it she sees that it is a text message from Callie. She had to double look to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

**_"Hey... You awake?" _**

Getting the text made butterflies in the pit of Robbins stomach. Smiling Robbins texts back, **_"I am. What's up Callie?"_**

**_"Do you want still want to get together? Because I still want to know why you call yourself 'Robbins' and I can't sleep with out knowing why." _**

**_"Eating away at you there Calliope? Maybe I will just let you keep wondering lol."_**

**_"Ha. Ha. Ha. Please? We can get together tomorrow say... 6pm?" _**

This is the moment Robbins has been waiting for... She didn't know whether to jump for joy or scream "yes!" really loud. Silently giving herself a high five she replies "**_Of course Calliope, same place as before. See you then! :)" _**

**_"Perfect, see you tomorrow."_**

Robbins puts her phone away and status to wonder how much she should tell Callie. The truth is off the table, but at least she can tell her the truth of why people call her Robbins. _Arizona just hopes she doesn't cry during the tale of the famous Robbins story._

* * *

><p>Walking into the café she sees that Callie hasn't showed yet.. Getting her coffee she makes it to the same table they shared the other day. Sitting, she looks up when the door dings, her breathe catches when she sees that it is Callie. What Callie is wearing should be illegal, she is wearing a dress that hugs her curves perfectly... The color of the dress goes perfect with her skin color, red. She has on the most sexiest leather jacket...<em> Oh the possibilities with that jacket... <em>Snapping out of it Robbins sees that Callie is in front of her giving her a raised eyebrow. Robbins motions for her to sit.

"How was your day today Robbins? Work hard or hardly working?" Callie plays with a smirk.

"It was good... Working hard of course. How was your day?"

"Long.. Boring. I'm a surgeon and I didn't have many surgeries today. Sorry about what I'm wearing, came straight from the hospital... Didn't have time to change." Callie says nervously.

"It's okay Callie... You look beautiful." Robbins can see that she made Callie blush. "So I owe you a story right? But remember... You have to tell me something about yourself. Deal?" Robbins says striking out her hand. Shaking it, Robbins starts with a tale that goes back to playing on the playground. It was always the same to Robbins... And one day it took its toll.

_She starts..._

_Running into the her house she slams the door and runs into her room slamming that door as well. Tim looking up from watching sports looks at his father and mother... Giving them a look that says he will take care of it. Knocking on the door he could hear crying on the other side. "Hey Arizona... Let me in."_

_"No go away.. I don't want to talk." _

_"I'm not going away until you open this door. Might as well do it now... Because I can camp out here. Come on Zo... Open the door." _

_"Fine." Tim hears shuffling on the other side and then the door opens revealing a crying Arizona. He steps up to her and takes her into his arms. Walking into her room, he sits her and himself on her bed. _

_"What happened?" Tim hates seeing his little sister crying. It hurts him when she hurts as well. "Just let it out and tell me what happened." _

_"People are mean Tim.. That's what happened." Arizona says whipping her face with the back of her sleeve. " I was made fun of because of my name again. I know my name is special in our family... Honoring our grandfather... But kids are so mean. I don't know how much I can take without hitting someone again." Arizona doesn't know what to do... Coming out was better then this. _

_"How about this... And I'm only doing it because I love you and I want you happy. Your name is special to our whole family. So why don't you just have us call you Arizona. People from school can call you... Mmm... Let's see... Robbins. They don't have the privilege to call you by your first name anymore. How does that sound?" Tim says while whipping the never ending tears from Arizona's face._

_Hiccuping Arizona says "okay, but you have to call me Robbins when we aren't in the house... And only people who I want to know my first name will be told. Tim... I love my name... But I want to go to school without coming home crying more... Thank you."_

_"Your welcome... I love you Zo. I'm always here when ever you need me to be."_

Looking into Callie's eyes Robbins can tell that Callie knows what she is talking about. Usually when Robbins tells people this story she sees pity reflected in the persons eyes. But not Callie... Just understanding. "So yeah, as the years go by, people just called me by my last name... Only my family and like one friend called me by my first name."

"Thanks for telling me the story, you didn't have to." Callie says. "Now something that you may not know about me... I was married. Her name was Ellie and she died recently... Okay not recently but It's been hard, but each day is getting better. That's all I'm going to tell you though okay?" Callie says fighting back tears. I feel those overwhelming urge to hug her... And that's what I do. Standing up and going around the table I kneel and take her into my arms... The same way my brother did so many years ago. After a minute our little moment is interrupted by a phone going off. I go and sit back down while Callie starts to talk on the phone. Picking up on a one sided conversation... It dawns on me that Callie has to go... Snapping out of my daydream I look up and see that Callie is getting ready to leave.

"Sorry to cut this short Robbins but I have to go... A little emergency." Callie says. I get up and walk her out of the café and she turns and give me a hug and walks away... Watching her go I realize that it wouldn't bother me if she called me Arizona. _What am I getting myself into?_

* * *

><p>The next day I head into the hospital a little early to try and get caught up on charts. Going around a corner I hear my phone going off. Looking at my phone I see that it is Callie who texted me.. Not looking to were I was going I smile getting ready to open the text when I hear my name being called... Not Robbins but my real name. Looking up from my phone to see who called me Arizona I come face to face with Callie...<p>

"Arizona? You work here? How? What? When? Why? Huh?" The wheels in Callie's head is turning... I can see she is trying to figure this out... All the while her phone is in her hand. When it finally clicks in those eyes that I'm beginning to fall for... She turns around, shoves Mark out of the way and starts walking the opposite direction.

"Calliope! Wait!.." I say running after her...

_Crap.._.

Watching her walk into an on call room I pause outside of the door... Taking a deep breathe i knock...

_Please let me in Callie._

* * *

><p>AN3: I have no plan on what's going to happen with our girls. I know what I want in the end... So if you what to see something in the future let me know! Taking it one chapter at a time.<p>

AN4: ALSO! Do you wanna build a snowman?


End file.
